1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of hydraulic control valves and applications therefor having severe space limitations. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved hydraulic modulator control valve, used in connection with a device requiring a regulated flow of hydraulic fluid wherein the valve configuration has been significantly reduced in size to permit utilization in smaller mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Areas of Art
While no configuration either identical to this valve or designed to accomplish the same objects of this valve are known to the applicant, several devices are known which illustrate the principal operational characteristics of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,976 issued on Oct. 4, 1988, entitled "Modulating Hydraulic Pressure Control Valve And Assembly Method Therefor", and owned by Applied Power Inc. of Butler, Wis., illustrates a control valve which operates in generally the same manner as the present invention insofar as fluid flow is regulated by an armature which is magnetically controlled by an electric coil. This configuration, however, is inapplicable to many constructions because minimum valve size is limited by the various necessary elements disclosed therein.